Synthesis of new cationic polymers will be continued. Variations in the chemical make-up of the polymers and variations in geometric constraints will be incorporated into these products. In addition to systematic variation in alkyl, aryl and cationic character, the number of alkylating functions/molecule will be varied. The above polymers will be synthesized to test various parameters of interaction with DNA. The interactions will be monitored by analysis of melting profiles, circular dichroism, dialysis studies, and binding competition with agents such as daunomycin and actinomycin D. The effects on DNA-dependent enzymes will be examined. Attempts will be made to ascertain how these substances affect cells; the effects on cell viability, metabolic activity, on membrane integrity and cellular DNA will be the target of our efforts. Some of these parameters are readily accessible, some will be difficult to evaluate.